(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly to a game apparatus having a spherical shape.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of toys and games have developed, for example, spherical game apparatus have been designed for a long time, however, the game apparatus are provided as puzzle games and the playing method can not be easily figured out such that the game apparatus can not be widely accepted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional game apparatus.